Beautiful Day
by JosGotGlock
Summary: A dramatic, humorous, and total fantasy upon my part regarding a possible House and Cameron wedding night. It is a stand alone fic, but I wanted it to feel as if it follows Wash My Back? Rated M  HouseCameron Pairing.


**Title:** Beautiful Day

**Author:** HouseLuvr (Jo)

**Pairing:** House and Cameron

**Rating:** R - NC-17

**Summary:** A dramatic and humorous 1st person POV and total fantasy upon my part about House and Cameron's wedding night. It is a stand alone fic, but I wanted it to feel as if it follows "Wash My Back?" However, I guess a little fantasy is what Fan Fiction is all about right?

**A/N:** This is a little different than I have done before, but I have had two wonderful beta's help me make it worth your while. A **huge** thank you to Blueheronz and Athousandsmiles, they really helped me get it to sound just right. Any mistakes are mine alone. I hope that you find this enjoyable.

I open my eyes and forget for a moment where I am, until I feel your warmth next to me. Feeling your breath against my neck and the comfort of your arm around my chest, it slowly comes to me that we are in a hotel room. It has been a very long day and my leg is screaming that I have done too much, have pressed it too far. My stare reaches out to the dark walls, beyond the shadows of the darkened room, to see a glimmer of the lights from the street below. Looking down I take in the soft features of your face that only now reveals how stressful that day was for you, showing me that your strength shouldn't be taken for granted as it often is due to your agile body.

With a sigh, I softly lift your arm and slide out from the warmth of the bed. A burning hot poker strikes in my leg, as it never lets me forget that my youth is far, far gone. Sitting on the edge of the bed, attempting to take my mind off the pain, my body naturally turns to provide me with a view of you lying peacefully under the mound of covers. The sight of your hair, as it falls across your delicate features, brings the image of seeing a different kind of vail balanced delicately across your face earlier in the day. I wonder at the color of your dreams: are they pale and fragile as your skin, or beautifully dark and luxurious like your hair?

After a few moments, I reach for my cane beside the bed and shuffle slowly to the bathroom, each movement deliberate and calculated to diminish the pain and any sound which might awaken you. Cringing as the latch of the bathroom door slides in place, each creak of the mechanism reverberating like a rifle shot to my ears. I click on the light and realize my senses are still dimmed from the night's partying. At the sink, the faucet forces me to struggle with its function, but slowly gives way to the desired temperature. Embracing the ice-cold water, it helps to drown away my weariness.

Reaching over discarded white lace and crystals lying so close with my travel kit, I grab the little vial of pale pills that will relieve the deep burning ache in my thigh. When the icy water starts to pool in the sink I splash some on my face, and then reach down and cup some in my hands to sooth the path of the pills over my tongue and down my throat. Leaning my head back to ease their path even further, I wait to feel them begin to work. As I bend my head down, I look into the mirror and realize that my life will never be the same.

I shiver as images of our wedding day pass before my eyes like a movie reel. I see you in liquid silk and white, your hair tied up in the lace and crystals, you look like a princess during your walk towards me. You made me feel that way like royalty when I gazed upon your face, so loving yet nervous standing beside me. It softens my heart and causes a slight stir between my legs. When the emotions build inside me, I turn away from my reflection, carried by my desire to return to your side.

Switching off the light, I leave the bathroom and quietly head for the balcony. Quickly sliding open the patio door, and slipping outside. A cold winter gust into the room makes you shift beneath the sheets so that the blankets are wrapped tightly around your tiny form.

Naked against the brisk night air, I watch a dancing pattern of lights twinkle across a cityscape. I close my eyes and breath deeply, waiting for the desired relief to be granted by the small white pills. Never at rest, my brain searches for an insight as to how I have come to be so lucky as to win your heart.

A blinking sign across the street shows it is 3 a.m. and 34 degrees outside. I fight my body's fear of cold for as long as I can, but ultimately retreating back inside. You have turned towards the window - the blankets tightly hugging your body - and the moonlight floating through the patio door gives your face the luminescent qualities of my favorite fantasy. I walk over to the leather reading chair that accompanies the room's small table and turn it in your direction. Within arm's reach is a small fridge. I crack it open and pull out a bottle of water. I lean back in the chair, taking a gulp and shiver from the shock of my cooled skin coming in contact with the warmer cowhide.

You twist again, now laid out on your back. You've pushed the blankets away, exposing your beautiful body completely to the moonlight. I watch as your breasts rise and fall; your nipples are hard and inviting. I put the bottle aside and move slowly to your side.

Seemingly you sense my presence and squirm against the soft sheets, you moan softly. I lay my fingertips on the base of your chin and gently trace my way down to your feminine mound, hidden by the blankets. As I run my fingers up and down from belly to neck, my rough fingertips softly brushing against your skin, I whisper your name. Suddenly you throw your arms over your head, arching your back, as if your nipples ache for my loving touch. I lean down, and kiss and lick a path from your heart - the heart that now belongs to me - to your neck where I have already left my mark.

I pull the blankets off completely and take their place while lightly resting the majority of my weight on my left side. You open your eyes, smiling up at me in the moonlight, and then you spread your thighs. I move in between them and savor your heat and moisture against my cock. Thrusting your hips up and down, coating my erection with your juices, I feel overwhelmed with emotion and kiss your lips. This kiss is vastly different from the chaste peck I gave you in front of our friends and family at the ceremony.

From that initial kiss, I caress your face with my lips; the small beads of perspiration that form on your forehead from excitement send tremors through my lips to my groin. As I breathe raggedly against your ear, the trace of your perfume makes my heart pound. At the rasp of your breath against my throat, a few drops of pre-come to escape my cock.

As I hover above, waiting, letting the hairs on my chest tickle your nipples. "Down there," you tell me, pushing down on my shoulders. A slave to any desire of yours, I slide my body down, the only contact between us is the slight brush of my chest. As I near the source of your nectar, I push myself back with my hands and take in the beautiful sight that is laid out before me. While I gaze at your sweet petals, I lift your legs and slip them over my broad shoulders. My stubble brushes against your knees making you tremble with even a higher level of desire.

Watching as you twitch and tremble with each brush of my cheeks against your soft inner thighs, I suddenly wonder who is the most tortured by this slow building to the feast of your pussy. I get my answer when, with a crazed look in your eyes, you move your legs aside, grabbing for my head and bury my face in your juicy nest.

The musky odor from your pussy sends me into a frenzy, as my tongue sneaks through each crevice and fold, slowly tasting your fleshy form. When I find your luscious little clit, I catch it in the trap of my lips. Running the flatness of my tongue over your little nub, I feel your body spasm, more and more of your heated liquid juices flow across my chin. I finally decide to let my tongue dance a little harder, and you almost render me unconscious with the force of your thighs snapping shut across my head.

I rest for a moment, nestled against your mound with my tongue still fused to your clit. Now, you take control, gyrating and grinding your pelvis in an attempt to connect us in this way forever. Reaching for my wrists and pulling my hands up to your tender breasts, I feel as if I am worshiping your body as my fingers capture your stiff nipples. When I finally begin to counter my tongue's response to the motions of your hips - all the while continuing to tweak your nipples – you gasp and moan which resonates like a melody to my ear. I lick furiously at your ever swelling clit. I want to play you like I play my classic Steinway, to make you sing and vibrate with tremors.

"Allison, I want to fuck you," I whisper from between your thighs.

"Oh Greg," you moan.

Looking up at me as I push myself up to my knees, I pull your hips and pussy closer until you're only inches from my stiff cock.

"Please fuck me. Do me like the fucking cock-machine you are!" you scream.

I laugh. Realizing what you just said, you blush and clasp your hands to your face and begin to giggle uncontrollably. "Did you just call me a cock-machine?" I ask between chuckles.

"Well," taking my erection in your hands and moving it between your folds, "you do have a beautiful cock, and you've been known to go like a machine, so…"

"Are you saying you want my cock?"

"Yeah."

"Say it."

"I want it. I signed the papers today, its mine."

I try to tease, backing up slightly, which is met by a disapproving tug on my manhood.

"Oh no," a wicked gleam comes into your eyes. "You're not going anywhere. You're going to fuck me. You signed up for it. I have the little piece of paper to prove it. You're going to fuck me for the rest of my life."

"Well. I guess I better get to it then," finally recovering my snark from the weightiness of the day.

Slowly, I slide from your grip and place myself at the entrance of your channel; leaning back, arms stretched over head, letting me drink in your beauty draped in the dreamy moonlight. I watch your skin glimmer as I enter you, one slow inch at time. The deeper I enter – you slowly reposition to make my journey easier - the more I rest my body weight on you. When I am all the way deep, I cover you completely and our eyes are close enough to exist as one.

"Gently, my love," you whisper.

I begin to fuck you slowly, letting my pace match our kisses. Lips that barely touch at first; slide against one another then, savoring the silky softness that sends sparks across our skin. At last, our tongues meet and dance, weaving themselves like two halves that have been apart for too long.

"Oh yes!" you moan, knotting your legs around me, unwilling to let me get away.

"Yessss…"

"There…"

"My spot…"

"Right there…"

"Ohhh…!"

I feel your hot walls tighten around me as you raise and lower your hips in answer to my thrusts. Feeling that I'm not close enough yet, you move your legs over my hips. Knowing that you want me to be buried inside you, I grab your legs and push them even further up my back. Both of us groan at the deeper angle of my thrusts. I begin to take slow, measured strokes. Going all the way in, I pull out of you almost completely before sinking my cock back in, I can see you savoring my length over and over again.

I slide a hand down between us and bring it to rest on your clit; a low groan escapes between your parted lips. I trace small circles with my thumb, moving it in tandem with my hips. I make sure to brush up against your sensitive bud when I am at my deepest.

"God, you feel so good…" I growl as our heat combines and we grind on one another.

I watch drops of my sweat fly off to mingle with yours. I lean down to lick our mingled perspiration from the space between your breasts; your heartbeat thuds against my lips. I move from side to side, licking and devouring your nipples like they're the last meal I will have before Heaven, or Hell, comes for me.

Being so close to you, so deep, it's too much for me and I start to fuck you feverishly. All control I had is now gone, replaced by the instinct of desire. I am glad for the Vicodin I swallowed earlier, as it has giving me a slight reprieve from the pain when I need it most. I hold onto you for dear life as my thrusts seem like they will shake the room to pieces.

"Let go," you say sweetly, running your tongue across my ear.

"Come. Come in me…"

"Be in me..."

Feeling myself to go over edge I growl, "Your mine!"

We both seem to lose ourselves as I come and the walls of your pussy contract to milk every last ounce of my load. You hold me so tightly, whispering my name; I feel our hearts beating off each other.

Spent, I roll off to the side, feeling our breathing begin to slow. The blankets are soaked from our sweat, while the room is full of the aroma of our lovemaking. You turn and lay upon my side, eyes half closed, drenched in sleepiness and contentment. Delicately you trace my features as if to remember them like this for all time.

"Hey," you whisper.

"Hi," struggling to stay awake as my body is more tired than it has been in years.

"I'm happy, y'know. It was a beautiful day. I love you, my husband."

"I love you too, wife," turning around and you curl up against me, "Sleep now."

I close my eyes.

It was a beautiful day.

**Fin.**

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. HouseLuvr (Jo)


End file.
